Control
by Dark-Elric
Summary: Como Lancer, se mantendría calmado. Haría lo que fuera posible por no recaer. Mantendría la calma que cada vez se veía más lejana. [Situado antes de que Yuya y demás partieran de su propia dimensión(?] Poco Angst.


Hola! Mi primera historia de Yu-Gi-Oh! Tenía tantas ganas de escribir alguna cosa y salió esto. Más que nada todo fue porque comencé a ver este anime (Arc-V) hace muy poco y aún no llego a los últimos capítulos que salieron. Ante cualquier incoherencia, disculpen. :)

Yu-Gi-Oh! ni Arc-V me pertenecen. Sino a sus respectivos cradores.

* * *

 _ **Control.**_

Suspiró por tercera vez en esa mañana. Parecía totalmente distraído mientras disfrutaba de su desayuno. Un par de panqueques con su tradicional salsa, su preferido. No tenía algún indicio de qué le podía preocupar exactamente por lo que recurrió a lo simple.

– ¿Dormiste bien? Se te nota cansado. – preguntó su madre que limpiaba con detenimiento su cocina. Sería un último desayuno-despedida antes de que se fuera como un lancer.

Metía bocado tras bocado sin ganas. No tenía hambre pero sabía que su estómago luego le reclamaría y se haría notar delante de los demás.

– ¡Yuuya! – exclamó con insistencia estando prácticamente enfrente de él.

Se sorprendió. No entendía a qué se debía ese repentino llamado de atención. Con rapidez junto sus manos en señal de suplica por no haber hecho caso antes. Ni siquiera él estaba seguro de lo que estaba pensando.

–Lo siento mamá. –dijo más apenado.

– ¿Qué es lo que te mantiene tan callado? Antes con Sora no sucedía esto...– Comentó con tranquilidad, sin embargo, se calló al notar como el rostro de su hijo estaba cabizbajo y sosteniendo con más fuerza de la normal el tenedor. Tenía motivos para eso pero ya había hablado con él acerca de cómo enfrentarlo. Sonrisas y felicidad, nada más y nada menos que eso.

Mantuvo la calma. Por alguna razón, había sentido como una fuerte opresión lo tensionaba. Sin llamar la atención, dejó el tenedor y la vio a los ojos.

–Me preguntaba si Yuzu estaría bien.

– ¡Tiene que estarlo! Ella es muy fuerte. – respondió segura intentando darle ánimos y el apoyo que necesitaba.

Asintió con una sonrisa falsa debido a que no quería hablar más sobre ello. Dejó su comida a medio comer y salió. Debía reunirse con los demás.

. . .

No todo estaba saliendo bien.

La primera vez fue cuando había tenido el duelo con _Isao_ Kachidoki, algo había ocurrido con él. Había perdido el control y su característica sonrisa. Su duelo de entretenimiento había cambiado drásticamente a uno oscuro y despiadado. No sabía qué era lo que había sucedido. Lo relacionaba a esa extraña noche que había visto a Yuto desaparecer enfrente de él.

Tal vez era esa carta.  
Dark rebellion xyz dragon.  
Temía hundirse en esa oscuridad.

Con Sora y esos intrusos de la dimensión Fusión también había sucedido. Había algo que simplemente se salía de lo normal. Lo controlaba totalmente. Lo llevaba a tal grado de inconsciencia que cuando reaccionaba todo se volvía raro e incomprensible. Hasta los recuerdos de lo que había acontecido en la dimensión xyz lo colapsaban haciéndolo temblar y llenándolo de ira y desesperación.

No estaba bien. Algo sucedía. La oscuridad ocultaba sus ya frágiles sonrisas.

¿Era Yuto y sus memorias? ¿Tenía que ver con la invocación péndulo? ¿Por qué había otras personas que eran iguales a él? Ya no sabía que más pensar.

Volvió al camino. Se dio cuenta de que estaba enfrente del edificio de LDS. Miró el reloj que se encontraba cerca de allí y notó que faltaban minutos para la hora pactada.

– ¿Por qué tenía que suceder todo esto? ¿No había manera de detenerlo? – se dijo así mismo mientras apretaba sus puños con fuerza. Un momento de debilidad era suficiente para esa oscuridad que vivía de alguna forma en lo profundo de su ser. El latir de su corazón se intensificó. Iba a enfrentar de nuevo a Akaba Reiji. Debía vencerlo, eso no podía quedar así como una derrota que humillaba sus ideales. Se dispuso a ir con él.

Sin embargo, se detuvo tras dar unos pasos, lo detuvo el reflejo de su figura en los grandes ventanales de allí. Su mirada no era la misma. Sus ojos se habían intensificado en un rojo más violento. Su cabello simplemente se había levantado. Se acercó. ¿Por qué le sucedía eso?

Gongenzaka lo observaba desde lejos. Atento a lo que sucediera. Desde ese día que lo vio como poseído, se había preocupado más por él. Sabía como debía actuar si su amigo lo necesitaba en una situación como esa.

Yuya continuó mirándose hasta que una gran palma conocida se posó sobre su hombro y lo despertó de ese instante.

–Yuuya, ¿entramos?

Respondió con un leve sí. Se mantuvo callado. No tenía mucho más que decir así que comenzaron a caminar hacia la entrada. Al igual que su amigo, preferían andar en silencio y olvidar, al menos por unos segundos, ese asunto.

No sabía qué era lo que podría suceder en ese momento o luego. Pero si sabía algo. Salvaría a Yuzu y a los demás. También se salvaría de alguna forma de sí mismo.

O sino las consecuencias...

Se mantendría calmado.  
Haría lo que fuera posible por no recaer.  
Mantendría el control.


End file.
